Making You Happy
by SakugariHana
Summary: Switzerland's having issues. Liechtenstein tries to make him happy, but it ends badly. Close sibling relationship, not romantic one. Rated T for swearing and OOC Switzerland.


Making You Happy- by SakugariHana

Pairing: Liechtenstein and Switzerland (like close siblings relationship)

Anime/Manga: Axis Powers Hetalia

Time: Just after WWII, time of peace.

Note: Rated T for swearing and OOC Switzerland.

Liechtenstein sat in her room, quietly sewing a new shirt for her brother. I hope he likes it… she thought. Just as she was about to start another stitch, a loud noise made her jump. She set down her work and peered outside her door. Her brother was stalking down the hallway, having slammed his door so hard it almost fell off its hinges. As he passed her, Liechtenstein heard him muttering about money.

"Big Bruder?" Liechtenstein asked. Switzerland stopped. Not wanting to worry the girl, he regained his posture and turned to face her.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked in an irritated, calm voice.

Liechtenstein paused for a moment before replying. "Nothing…" she said quietly, staring at the floor with a sad expression.

Switzerland's eyes widened as Liechtenstein walked past him toward the stairs.

"Hey." He said. She paused. "I'm going outside, alright?"

"Okay." Liechtenstein replied, walking down the stairs.

. . .

Liechtenstein sat on the couch with her hands in her lap. Switzerland had been outside for more than an hour, and she was deep in thought. Her brother was always preoccupied with something. I wish I could make things better for him… she thought.

Liechtenstein sighed, getting up. As she walked into the kitchen, a thought crossed her mind.

"I know!" she said, hitting her palm with her fist. Smiling, she grabbed her coat and skipped out the back door.

. . .

Switzerland sighed for the hundredth time as he sat on a bench outside. He looked up at the sky. It made him forget his problems. All but one of them, that is.

"She looked so depressed earlier…" he said quietly, staring at his hands. "What's wrong with her? Moreover, what's wrong with me?"

He'd been having money issues lately, and it angered him that he couldn't do much about it. "Maybe it's just me… I'm making her upset because we can't do things like we used to…" Switzerland shut his eyes. He thought about how her face looked earlier, like she had been on the verge of tears. He gritted his teeth, thinking of how oblivious he'd been.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the bench. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm going to spend time with her today, and anyone who intervenes _dies_…" Switzerland quickly started walking back toward the house as the sun began to set.

. . .

When Switzerland got to his door the sun had almost completely set. He walked in, immediately sensing something was wrong. He looked around the living room, not finding his sister. He quickly ran up the stairs and checked on the upper levels as well.

"Oh no…" he said as he bolted back down the stairs. It was dark out… what if something happened to her? A thousand things went through his head at once. What if she fell in the lake because it was so dark out? What if she got attacked by a wild animal?

_What if someone attacked her? _He slammed open the backdoor, darkness already setting in. If anyone goes near her… he thought, clutching the gun he had in a holster. It was just after the war as well, so she could get herself hurt if she stumbled upon something.

"If Germany or Austria tries anything, so help me…" he muttered, shaking with anger. "Liechtenstein!" he yelled, his voice showing he was sick with worry. He scanned the immediate area, not seeing her anywhere. She couldn't have gone far with it getting so late…

That's when the gunshot rang out. Switzerland's eyes widened, terrible mental pictures going through his head. His grip on the gun slackened as he feared the worst had happened.

"No…" he muttered as he ran out the door. He ran in the direction of the gunshot, almost in hysterics at what might have happened. Dammit! He thought as he ran. What on earth possessed her to go out this late anyway?

Switzerland finally broke through into a clearing. One of his handguns was lying on one side of the clearing. Austria, who had a worried look on his face, was standing next to it. Liechtenstein was on the other side of the clearing. She was sitting on the ground, one hand propping her up, the other shielding her face. Her whole body was shaking and her eyes were shut tight.

Switzerland already assumed what had happened, and was flooded with anger and hatred. His fists clenched tight as he glared at Austria.

"You bastard! Why would you do that to her?" he yelled, pulling out the other handgun he had and pointing it at Austria. Austria seemed shocked, holding up his hands to defend himself.

"Wait, you have it wrong! I was just-!" Austria didn't have time to finish.

"What did she ever do to you?" Switzerland shot daggers at Austria. If Liechtenstein got hurt because of him, he'd never forgive himself. "You really want me to kill you that badly?"

"Wait Bruder!" Switzerland turned to look at her. Austria seized his chance and ran off.

"Hey!" Switzerland yelled, glaring in Austria's direction.

"Bruder!" Switzerland looked down at the young girl. Liechtenstein looked up at him, her eyes watery with tears.

"It's my fault. I found it out here, and I picked it up to bring back to you. I was on my way back from the fields, because I made you a flower crown. But Austria came up behind me and asked me what I was doing, and I got scared. The gun slipped and it went off. And my hands hurt really bad…" At this point the young girl was in hysterics. Switzerland grabbed her wrist and carefully helped her stand up. He immediately noticed burn marks on her hands.

"What were you doing out by yourself anyway? You could've killed yourself!" Switzerland exclaimed, his voice sounding less firm as he started to break down too.

"I'm sorry Bruder! I just wanted you to be happy since you're having problems lately!"

Switzerland's grip slackened, and her arm fell to her side. His eyes watered. They were silent for a long time.

"B-Bruder?" Liechtenstein asked slowly. She was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. She gasped. Switzerland was shaking, and she felt tears hit her head and run down her hair. Liechtenstein closed her eyes and returned her brother's hug.

"I'm sorry." Liechtenstein said quietly.

"Please… don't ever try something like that again. You could've seriously hurt yourself…" his shaking got worse, and Liechtenstein looked up at him. He was shaking badly as he held onto her arms, tears streaming down his face. She had never seen him cry before.

"Swissy...?" she asked quietly. She moved her arm out of his grasp and wiped his tears away. He sighed, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"What is it?" he asked calmly, having regained his composure. Liechtenstein took his hand and led him over to where she was before. He's still shaking… she thought as she pulled him over. Liechtenstein then let go of his hand and sat on the ground, motioning for him to join her. Switzerland dropped to his knees as she picked up a crown made of daisies. Switzerland gasped as she put the crown on his head.

"You've been so upset lately Bruder. I just wanted you to be happy for a while." Liechtenstein looked up at her brother. "I'm sorry I got hurt and scared you Bruder."

Switzerland sighed, standing up. "Just don't do something like that ever again. Do you know how worried I was? Plus with Austria out here…" He paused when he hear Liechtenstein giggling.

"What?" he asked impatiently. Liechtenstein looked up at him smiling. She stood up and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're not upset anymore Bruder." Switzerland's eyes widened and his expression softened as he looked at the small girl.

"I am too. You're not too badly hurt are you?" he asked, his expression returning to concerned.

"Just my hand I think…" the girl replied, looking at the burn marks on her hand. Switzerland smiled and went over to pick up his gun. He took his sister's hand and started walking back to the house.

"Come on. After we patch you up we'll sit and eat ice cream together, okay?"

Liechtenstein smiled. "Okay Bruder!"


End file.
